


Roll Back Into Your Head

by knightlysoulsnatcher



Series: Your Voice Is Swallowing My Soul [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Don't worry things are ok, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/pseuds/knightlysoulsnatcher
Summary: Levi considers the implications for transitioning, becoming like Eren, or staying human.





	Roll Back Into Your Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/gifts).



> Hello all! I'm back and should be posting more things kayla prompted <3 life is finally getting easier and settled, bless
> 
> this is for you, kayla! thank you for inspiring me
> 
> title taken from The National's Racing Like A Pro, give it a listen if you'd like! it's perfect for this piece

Eren needs his blood less often than Levi first expected.

 

Not that he knew the first thing about vampires, beyond common social knowledge. Vampires have coexisted with humans long before their current civilizations were first created, and animosity between the two groups was fairly nonexistent, on a grand scale. It’s not that Levi never cared before Eren (though, frankly, it’s not _not_ like he didn’t care); the knowledge of their respective cultures lingers on the colloquial.

 

Case in point: Levi knows Eren’s a bloodsucker. He just didn’t realize that Eren only needed blood from him every ten to twelve days until Eren started consuming his blood. Eren can push for longer spaces between feedings, but Levi senses his discomfort. Sometimes, it feels like, the few times Eren didn’t drink for two weeks, Levi’s blood calls to him, thrums inside his body. Before their relationship, if anyone’d asked Levi his thoughts on feeding, he’d just assume it happened daily.

 

Nonetheless, it is a pleasant development. Levi learns that his boyfriend is nourished differently than him in more ways than one and plans accordingly.

 

His surface-level knowledge makes for long-lasting discomfort, though.

 

Meaning: Levi wants to know the eventual outcome of their relationship.

 

As far as he knows, Eren cannot become human; if he can, it isn’t something Levi would ask of him. Levi would turn, except, there is very little immediate knowledge on humans-turned-vampires. They’re different creatures, even if their physical appearances are similar enough.

 

Levi knows two things: the first, that being a vampire with Eren would mean a complete transformation on his part, as well as an abandonment of anything human and the second: that he is his mate, his source of sustenance, precisely because he is human.

 

Above all else, this is not a subject for Eren. Levi keeps to incognito browsers instead.

 

Eren’s got his mouth on his neck again. Levi’s skin feels taunt with his uncertainty, yet warm. His neck aches from Eren’s previous kisses. He wonders whether Eren can taste emotion, sense unspoken tension. Fear stifles any pleasure from Eren’s sudden bite, and his hands rise to clutch the edges of Eren’s shirt. His teeth sting, pain pinprick-bright.

 

He can smell himself on Eren’s breath.

 

They do not speak as Eren pulls away, his grip around Levi careful as it keeps him upright. Levi remains as Eren left him. He hears the faucet turned in the bathroom, the sound of water interrupted by a towel. Hears Eren pick up a bottle of juice--ignores the oddity of Eren putting juice in his bathroom pre-feeding, even if Levi’d watched him do so earlier--and clutch the towel tighter in the other.

 

Levi doesn’t have time to breathe again before Eren’s in front of him again, offering him the juice. He watches Levi drink, then begins gently cleaning his neck.

 

Eren’s fingers are rough-warm against his skin, like a cat’s tongue. They brush past his pulse with practiced ease. Levi shivers.

 

“Thank you,” Eren murmurs when Levi finishes, clutches the empty bottle.

 

Levi never knows how to respond to Eren’s gratitude. “What’s it like?”

 

“Drinking your blood?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eren shrugs. “It feels… better than drinking someone else’s blood. I feel calmer. There’s not really anyone else I’m meant to feed from, so it feels… I never stopped being hungry until you.”

 

Levi shakes his head. Eren’s hands pull away from his neck. “What’s it like in general?”

 

“It doesn’t feel special to me. It’s normal, like any other urge.”

 

“It’s not weird?”

 

“I’ve always been a vampire. I’ve never known anything else.”

 

Levi looks away, heart racing. Hopes Eren can’t read him as his hands hold his face, tilts Levi so that their eyes meet again. He clears his throat. “You weren’t turned?”

 

This seems to earn him the information he desires. “No. My family hasn’t turned in centuries, I think.”

 

“You think?”

 

Eren’s nose scrunches. “I’m barely the same age as you, Levi.”

 

Levi nods. Settles for kissing Eren’s shoulder in a silent apology. He wants to know more, but there’s no comfortable way to ask.

 

After all, the implication that Eren finally has someone that makes him feel full is that either a breakup between them would be extremely messy or practically impossible.

 

Levi squirms. Eren’s lips brush against his neck, this time a gesture merely meant to affectionately soothe.

 

“Your heart is racing,” Eren comments.

 

“That’s a creepy thing to say.”

 

Eren blinks. “I’m sorry. You just… Is there anything you want to talk about?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Levi sighs. Figures this is as good a time as any; better now than never, and Eren’s basically asking for it. “What happens when I die?”

 

“Um… The afterlife seems like a personal thing… I know vampires that believe a person goes wherever they believe they go. It’s actually based on your belief acting as a foundation for life and death. Or. There’s not a separation between the two?”

 

Fascinating, but not what Levi wants to know. “I mean to you. Will you be able to feed without me?”

 

Eren’s eyebrows are furrowed. “If you no longer feed me, I’ll be able to feed elsewhere.”

 

Levi forces himself to speak as carefully and slowly as Eren is. “So if we break up, you’ll be okay.”

 

“Levi.” Eren pulls away completely, scooting to sit at the edge of the bed. “Do you want to break up?”

 

“No.” Levi stares at his own hands, resting in his lap. “I want to be your boyfriend. And the person you feed from.”

 

“But?”

 

“I don’t understand what you’ll want from me. In the future.”

 

“I just want to be with you.”

 

Levi clenches his hands and rises from the bed. “That’s not specific enough. I have work in an hour. You can let yourself out.”

 

He can feel how tense Eren is, how much he probably wants to make Levi stop so they can continue the conversation. Nothing happens, save Levi’s departure to the bathroom. Once he closes the door, he leans against the wall.

 

Head pounding, Levi tries to breathe slow and deep. His chest aches. He stares at himself in the mirror. It hadn’t been like Eren at all to be evasive, though it isn’t unusual for him to misunderstand Levi.

 

Footsteps interrupt his thoughts. They get louder and closer to the door, only to fall silent right in front of it. “We don’t dictate our mate’s lives, Levi. You have to decide that for yourself.”

 

Levi doesn’t answer. Instead, he removes his clothes. Just as he’s about to turn on the shower, Eren speaks again.

 

“My dad can tell you more.”

 

“Sure. Can I get in the shower now, or do I need to discuss that with someone else, too?”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't imagine this being a chill topic for levi? things will always end fine for them, but i think levi needs time to work through this one 
> 
> (eventually, he'll learn that he has to let eren in)


End file.
